Remember that Stalker girl?
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Anyone remember the stalker girl? I just thought that she should, you know...witness Soul being a horny teenager. With Maka you know. Short Lemon. SoMa and secret Pairing at the end Rater M


**Remember that stalker girl?**

**Anyone remember Soul's stalker girl? The one that Maka saw in the book of Eibon. Well I kind had this evil idea on something after they all got out.**

**Seriously evil (I named her Riza)**

Riza walked through the halls, looking for her beloved obsession.

"I wonder where Soul Sempai is" She asked herself. Her unfortunate past time was stalking the Death scythe and his partner. Scrutinizing their relationship and repeatedly saying that Maka was unfit for Soul despite the fact they could synchronize to extremely high rates. She was about to give up for the day until she heard a small argument.

"Hey can you even walk properly?" Soul half heartily teased. Riza rushed towards a nearby corner to conceal herself.

"Fuck no I don't think I can" Maka cursed. Soul grinned from the foul language from his normally polite meister. His hand lightly traced her back with a slightly sad look on his face. Riza almost sighed as her heart thumped a little faster from the handsome face Soul had.

"Is it from when I wasn't able to protect you from Giriko?" He asked quietly. Riza frowned, she hadn't known what happened in their private mission months ago. His hand skimmed under her top, lifting it ever so slightly to reveal a small part of long deep gash created by Giriko blades. A serious injury that made Riza cringe and feel pity despite her hatred of Soul's meister. Maka jerked away then groaned a little. She gave him a small smile.

"No it's something else..." Maka blushed.

"Is it that time of the-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Eater" Maka threatened. Soul grinned and leaned into her ear and asked her what it was. Making her back up into a few lockers. "Well L-last night you were really rough. W-with all the... and such, I'm kinda glad we didn't do the last one because I don't I'd be able to move my legs today" Maka admitted. Riza frowned and got a little closer without being noticed. When she peeked around the corner again she listened carefully. Soul roughly pinned Maka's hands above her head. She yelped loudly but Soul silenced her by placing his lips on hers. Riza's eyes widened and her nose flared. She was about to step out until Soul unzipped his pants. He hoisted Maka up onto his hips while she protested as he nipped her sensitive neck.

"S-soul come on s-stop we're in school!" Maka whimpered as Soul pressed her into the lockers. Riza watched as Soul silenced his partner by kissing her while pulling he panties to the side. Maka moaned loudly when Soul entered her. Her hands still pinned by his as he thrusted into her, jerking his hips upward into hers. Maka kept up her protests until Soul bit a special spot on her neck that made her cry out. Soul grinned and released her hand so he could use his to position her legs to rest on his shoulders while she was press against the lockers. Maka gasped and pleaded for his mercy but Soul simply snickered into her collar bone. He pounded into Maka harshly before they both found their release.

Soul finally let Maka down and gave her a simple long sweet kiss before pulling her to his side. Riza was on the ground against the wall, a blush on her face. The young female weapon was blown away in shock of a new revelation.

"Maka sempai...is so cool"

**~o~**

When Maka opened her locker a letter slipped out. Cringing a bit she picked it up hoping it wasn't more hate mail from her partners fan girls. Upon seeing a little heart as the seal Maka felt a little more relaxed and opened the envelop. Soul stood beside as she pulled out a slip of pink paper with blue writing on it.

"_Dear Maka sempai,_

_I was hoping that you would consider taking me on as a partner. I know I'm not a scythe but I will work really hard and train with you everyday so we can become the best pair in Shibusen. I know it's an outrageous request but I can't help thinking that you'd be better off without a __**lazy, arrogant, and self centered, spoiled from his fan girl's jerk who doesn't respect your talents. **__If you would please consider the offer. I'd be more than glad to replace your __**stupid jerk**__ of a partner. You can reach me at-"_ Soul ripped the letter away from Maka's hands. Crumpling it and squeezing it into a ball in his fist.

"Alright...WHO THE FUCK WROTE THIS?"

**TWIST ENDING How do you like that! Riza upon seeing the shiz Maka puts up with from Soul has grown a slight girl crush on her. Soul you better watch out, this little misfit might be out to take your girlfriend away. I know Soul and Maka wouldn't do that sort of thing in the hallway but how else would our little stalker find out their secret 3 You gotta love Soul's reaction to that letter though, thinking a guy is hitting on his precious babe XD**

**I'll be finishing up To save a pig tailed idiot soon and the second chapter of Criminal Society is on its way.**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


End file.
